


【木丸】回忆荆棘

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Kite Eishirou/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 4





	【木丸】回忆荆棘

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*私设 公司职员 木手 x 深夜电台主持 丸井

1.  
丸井还记得两人第一次翻滚到床上的那个夜晚，完事后木手裹着浴袍从浴室出来，丸井差点没敢认。  
柔顺的发丝服帖地垂在脸颊，和刚才气势汹汹压着自己的形象判若两人。  
木手没戴眼镜，浑身强硬的气质好像随着洗干净的发胶一起消失殆尽，伸着手在桌上摸索手机的茫然样子甚至让丸井想起自己的弟弟。  
“这里，手机。” 丸井坐在床上，拿起木手的手机晃了晃。  
“谢了。” 木手走过来坐在他身边，接过手机查看起邮件。  
丸井利落地翻身下床，中途因为腰酸腿软了一下，但很快又找回重心。  
“丸井君要睡哪边？”  
“啊，我不留了。” 丸井接过木手递给他的干净浴巾，赤裸着身子往浴室走，“你家离电台太远，明天上班可能来不及。”  
“……” 木手沉默几秒，又说，“那我一会儿送你回去。”  
“好。”

严格意义上来讲，他们应该算情侣。  
丸井正式地问过“要不要交往看看？”，木手也点了头。约会，接吻，给对方做饭，甚至买了情侣款的昂贵袖扣。被称作丸井的红色浪潮席卷着将木手前二十几年算是贫瘠的感情生活洗劫一空，又不由分说在各个角落留下自己的痕迹。木手被动又愉悦的接受，从来都擅长掌控事件走向的人头一次心甘情愿地交出主动权，任凭丸井领着他探索那些不曾领会过的甜蜜心情。  
直到他们第一次上床，木手本以为丸井会留下来。

听着浴室哗哗的水声，木手呆坐了一会儿，摸到手边丸井脱下来的绵T——那上面还有方才急切撕扯的褶皱。他把衣服盖到脸上，深呼吸了几口，才站起身捞过眼镜戴好，一边收拾地上的安全套包装一边暗骂自己像个变态。  
他明明可以留下来的，木手边换休闲服边想，午夜电台又不需要起大早床，真正需要担心迟到的反而是朝九晚五的自己。  
可他也不会去问，丸井有自己的想法，木手想在尽可能的范围内给他最大的自由。更何况，总有一天丸井会愿意留下来的，他可以等。

2.  
他们在某个联谊会上认识，朋友的朋友的朋友。两人和主人公都说不上熟，便坐在角落听其他人抱着话筒鬼哭狼嚎。木手会注意到丸井，是因为当时他在喝一杯绿茶。木手好奇，然后他就问了。  
“这个啊，” 丸井随意晃了晃手上的杯子，“我工作主要靠说话，喝酒对嗓子不好。”  
“这样。”  
环境越来越吵，闹腾的朋友们隐约有了上头的迹象，木手皱皱眉，准备在麻烦来临之前离开。准备起身时看到一旁捧着绿茶的人，伸出手拍拍他的肩膀，在对方看过来的时候比了个出门的手势。  
走出KTV的大门，周遭一下清净许多。  
木手松了松领带，看向丸井：“抱歉冒昧拉你出来。”  
“其实我也打算走，” 丸井偏过头笑笑，“差不多该去上班了。”  
木手投去一个疑惑的眼神。  
“午夜电台。” 丸井解释道。  
“哪个频道？”  
丸井眨眨眼，歪着头作出一副乖巧的模样：“第一次见面的话，是不是问得太多了？”  
木手轻笑一声，扶了扶眼镜：“多一个听众不好吗？”  
“有机会的话，下次再告诉你吧。”  
说完便转身朝停车场走去，背对着木手比了个再见的手势。  
木手看着他的身影慢慢融入夜色，这才拿出手机找了代驾。

朋友又一次来邀请木手参加联谊会时，原本是打算拒绝的。但转念想到那个捧着绿茶的身影，推辞的话拐了弯，又应了下来。他摸不准那人会不会再参加这次的活动，朋友的朋友的朋友，这关系堪比老城区的胡同——弯弯绕绕又曲折婉转。  
木手靠在工位的转椅上，手无意识的把玩一只钢笔。小时候他也爱和朋友们跑到冲绳的某些老城区玩，那些类似胡同的小巷又多又杂，一条道走不到黑就拐的忘了来路，便只能站在原地等着别人来寻。  
他摇摇头，试图将缤纷的童年记忆塞回箱底，站起身将西服搭在手上，步履稳健地离开办公室。  
开车前往联谊地点时木手想，要是那个人不在，他就随便找个理由回公司加班，索性公寓也是一个人住，不如趁着还有力气，给下周的自己留一些喘息的空间。他目的明确，连打方向盘的力道都多了几分干脆。  
事实上他还是提前离开了联谊地点。红头发的男人在看到木手的那一刻就从位置上站起身，抱歉地笑着跟身边的人说了什么，随后十分自然地走过来搂住木手的肩膀往门外去。他比木手要矮一些，这姿势弄得两人都挺费力，木手便将他的手拿了下去。  
“奇天烈，我们去吃寿喜锅吧，我好饿。”  
木手反应了一会儿才发觉“奇天烈”是在称呼自己，他一时不知该先问对方是如何知道自己的名字，还是该探究这个意味不明的昵称，或是擅自离席并牵扯进自己的理由。最后他抬起手腕看看表，说：  
“那你指路。”

坐在副驾、对木手挂在后视镜上的海豚挂饰颇有兴趣的人说自己叫丸井文太。他十分不客气地按开木手的车载音响，调到电台的某一个频道，说：  
“你上次不是问我吗，就是这个台，周一到周五晚上十一点半。”  
而当时当刻那个频道正中规中矩地播放财经新闻。  
“丸井君的节目主要讲什么？”  
“读读我喜欢的文章，放点我喜欢的歌，你知道，午夜节目嘛，听众大多也只是想有个声音陪伴度过长夜——诶诶诶前面那个红绿灯右拐！”   
木手反应极快的变了道，赶在绿灯变黄前的最后一秒。丸井从口袋捞出泡泡糖，随手递过来一个：  
“要吗？”  
木手摇摇头：“我不爱吃糖。”

吃完寿喜锅再出来已经十点了。丸井伸了伸懒腰说自己要准备去上班，木手点点头，示意对方上车。  
等待丸井将电台地址输入进导航的间隙，木手看着他的侧脸问道：  
“丸井君今天是故意没开车吗？”  
丸井没抬头，还在一个字一个字的查询地址：“为什么这么说呢？”  
“只是这么觉得。”  
“那你觉得对了。” 丸井将导航放回车的前段，侧过头去向木手抛去一个wink，“我赌你会再来，为了见我。”  
木手挑挑眉不置可否，轻描淡写换了话题：  
“几点下班？”  
“一点节目结束，一点半吧。”  
木手点点头：“我等你，送你回去。”

木手是第一次进到电台。深夜的电台大楼大多漆黑一片，只寥寥几个播音室亮着暖黄色的灯。丸井将他安置在导播间的大沙发，又向导播小姑娘简单介绍了一下木手，便拿着准备好的稿子进了直播间。  
节目开始后，木手隔着大大的玻璃往里看。丸井正戴着耳机神情柔和的念着什么，木手听不见，但也能想象到那人棉花糖一样甜蜜的嗓音正通过电波传到这个城市的各个角落。午夜节目突发情况极少，丸井又是资深主持，作为导播的女生中途悄悄溜了出去，带上门前朝木手抱歉的笑笑。  
木手看了看那副显示“录音中”的耳机，走去导播的位置戴了起来。  
和他预想中的一样动人。许是因为深夜的氛围，顺着电流传来的声音还带了几分缠绵的诱惑，像把小勾子一样扯住木手已然有些昏沉的神经。

节目结束后，丸井关上导播间的灯，刚锁好门就被一把拉住往没有监控的楼梯间走。木手心里被这人挠得痒痒，非得手上牵着的这位亲自安抚才能药到病除。他听到丸井在身后轻笑，短小的几个音节在空荡的走廊里千回百转，步子迈得越发大起来。  
楼梯间的门甚至都顾不上关好，便着急的把人摁在扶手上亲吻。拥有漂亮嗓音的唇舌此刻在木手的猛烈侵略下只能发出无意识的低吟，分贝不高，每一下都在木手心里震起一圈圈的涟漪。他这才发现自己从一开始就想错，原以为怀里这人是一味清热解毒的良药，却后知后觉到拥抱着的这副身躯才是病灶。  
木手好容易才说服自己离开对方柔软的唇瓣，丸井轻喘着抱着他的脖子，问道：  
“要不要交往看看？”  
当然要。木手点点头，又想起周身漆黑的环境，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
丸井搂着他的力道大了几分，又问：  
“去我家吗？”

这本该是个再好回答不过的问题，木手却犯了难。不是不想将这段关系一步到位，可正值荷尔蒙替大脑做决定的当口，他极力想先保持清醒，以旁观者的角度审视一下这突如其来的热情。  
他又想起小时候，脑子一热跟着小伙伴冲进巷子里你追我赶，七拐八拐后因为体力的差距大家分散的很开。木手猛然回头才发现自己早已忘了来路，而眼前这条路通向哪里也全然未知。他茫然无措地站在原地，直到小伙伴找到他、将他带回熟悉的街道。  
这种失控的感觉不太好，可既然避免不了头脑发热，总归能告诫自己时刻冷静。  
所以他凑上去安抚性质地亲吻了一下丸井的额头，说道：  
“我明早还要开晨会，今天就不去了。”

3.  
丸井一早便察觉木手性格里的克制。或许是从第一次见面他看出木手很想知道自己的名字却并没有问出口，又或许是那之后一起吃寿喜锅——木手明明很喜欢吃豆腐，却在丸井想帮他多要一盘时礼貌的拒绝。  
这样的一个人，却在第二次见面时愿意等他到凌晨两点只为了一个激烈的晚安吻，要不是自己先抛出话头，没准连唾手可得的承诺都要错失。

工作性质的关系，丸井基本是下午才会起床。难得一次起得早，正赶上中午吃饭的点，便心血来潮想去给木手送便当。高高兴兴准备了两大盒，荤素搭配，丰盛无比，仔细装好就开车去了木手公司。  
木手大喘着气跑下楼来见他时，丸井饿得都有点胃疼了。  
“对不起，丸井君，开会耽误了。”  
丸井摆摆手，递过纸袋：“快吃吧咱们。”  
对于木手反应的期待也好、能和他一起吃饭产生的温馨也好，在独自站在路边等待的两个小时里消散的所剩无几。原本热腾腾的饭菜已经凉透，金黄的炸鸡块也因为氧化变得不再诱人。

木手倒吃得干干净净，还去附近给丸井买了杯热奶茶，递过去后又落座在他身边，拿手轻轻给丸井揉肚子：  
“还难受吗？”  
丸井摇摇头。  
“真的很抱歉，我太忙了，没注意你说要来的短信。”  
“我知道的，” 丸井摆摆手表示自己并不在意，“你们这种互联网公司，忙起来都六亲不认。”  
木手以为丸井在挖苦他，张了张嘴想解释，却怎么也想不出合适的措辞。  
丸井瞥了他一眼，看到对方眼神里复杂的情绪马上领会到自己被误会，赶忙解释：  
“我没别的意思，我也有朋友在这种公司，所以我真的理解。”  
木手这才松了口气。  
丸井将便当盒收拾好，趁着周围人不注意凑过去啄了一口木手的唇角，又飞速的退回原位：  
“奇天烈，如果你有什么想法，无论什么想法，要记得说出来让我知道——”  
“因为不是每一次我都能猜出来的。”  
说完冲木手调皮的wink。  
木手勾起一边嘴角，眼神柔软，伸出手揉了揉丸井的脑袋。

有意识的去观察后，发现他们好像总是在错过。在木手忙得不可开交的白昼，丸井多半在公寓里睡得昏天黑地；当丸井踏着月色走进电台大楼，木手也已经裹挟着满身的疲惫沉沉入睡。这在成年人世界本是一件无可厚非的事情，谈不上遗憾或者难过，可丸井总觉得还差点什么。  
诚然木手十分喜欢自己，这点丸井非常自信。他每周五都会跑到电台去等自己下班，丸井好几次从直播间出来，都看到身材健硕的男人歪倒在导播间的沙发睡得香甜。他凑过去用手轻轻戳木手的脸颊，偶尔会被装睡的木手一把拉进怀里亲吻。又偶尔，木手睡得极沉，丸井见叫不醒他，干脆也靠过去窝在沙发上。  
就像今天。  
他轻轻将脑袋安置在木手的肩上，眼睛一眨一眨望着窗外寂静的城市。木手的西服料子并不滑顺，硌得脸稍微有点难受。

在交往了3个月之久两人才第一次滚床单，倒不是双方有多不愿意，而是一直没找到合适的时机。不是你加班就是我开会，计划总赶不上变化，好在每天的通话和互送的小礼物足够实在，也让人忽略了一些东西。  
那天木手罕见地准点下班，当即约了丸井出来吃饭。两人坐在靠窗能看到海面的位置，身边围绕着熙熙攘攘的人群，嘈杂的环境给傍晚增加了一些实感。  
丸井看着窗外，问木手：  
“奇天烈喜欢神奈川吗？”  
“当然喜欢。”  
“比喜欢冲绳还喜欢吗？”  
“那不一样，” 木手也顺着望向窗外，神情怀念，“对冲绳是爱。”

“那奇天烈喜欢我吗？”  
木手倒没料到这么个问题，看了丸井一眼，说道：“喜欢。”  
“那你爱我吗？”  
“……”  
在丸井低下头准备换个话题时，木手将他的手机拿了过去。丸井看着他在自己的手机上快速按了一通，又递回来：  
“帮丸井君请假了，一会儿跟我回家吧。”

他一定很奇怪自己那天晚上为什么不留下来，丸井靠着木手这么想着。  
大概是在较劲。明知道木手性子里长年累月积攒下的忍耐和克制，许多话他不会说出口但事情却做得诚实，可还是不免希望自己是一个例外。哪怕是用微弱的刺痛感去逼迫对方，也想要获得一些额外的安全感。  
丸井用脑袋蹭了蹭木手的肩膀，用口型无声地说了句抱歉。

木手醒来的时候，丸井正靠着他睡得熟。他摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，拿出手机查看时间，凌晨四点多。  
几乎是木手掏出手机的一瞬间丸井也醒了，他迷迷糊糊哼唧两声，呓语般喊了声“奇天烈”。  
“回去睡吧，嗯？” 木手歪过头给丸井紧了紧外套。  
“……那你背我。”  
木手无奈叹了口气，带着笑意站起身伸了个懒腰，又半蹲下到丸井面前：  
“丸井君自己上来吧。”

趴在木手背上，跟随着他的步伐一晃一晃的下楼，从斜上方的视角看过去，突然发现木手平时藏在衣领里的挂链。  
是之前丸井随手买的鹦鹉形状的银饰，倒是第一次知道他喜欢到这种地步。  
丸井把头埋进对方颈窝，突然就决定放过他了。

4.  
正值夏天的夜晚，丸井感慨了好一番幸亏自己在晚上工作，即便如此推开家门往外走时还是被热浪弄得胸口一闷，只好快速赶到台里，指望直播间的空调能救自己一命。  
准备开始直播时，收到了木手的短信，说下班了去接他。丸井回复一个好，喝了口润喉茶，隔着玻璃跟导播比了个ok的手势，开始录节目。

每周五的夜晚，会额外多一个听众热线的版块。丸井趁着放歌曲的时间休息了几分钟，心里为一会儿的电话打起腹稿来。多半是情感咨询，或者正值迷茫的年轻人寻求一些安慰，故事林林总总，落脚点却无非那么几个，丸井听得多了也不免生出些多愁善感。  
二十多分钟后，丸井轻声细语地和刚才在电话里哭的一塌糊涂的女孩说了晚安，随后对着话筒说：  
“因为时间的关系，我们只能再接进今晚的最后一个电话了。”  
说完看向导播，女孩儿在导播间操作了一阵，对丸井比了个手势。  
丸井打起精神，对着话筒轻轻的“喂”了一声。  
“喂。”  
熟悉的声音让丸井愣在座椅上。  
“奇……咳，” 明显慌乱了的主持人差点脱口而出熟悉的名字，又赶紧改了口，“您好。”  
“晚上好。” 那一头带着笑意的声音不紧不慢地传来。  
丸井瞥了一眼导播，女孩儿笑着朝他眨眨眼，又摘下耳机示意自己不会偷听，随后溜出了导播间。  
“我关注您的节目很久了，冒昧打来电话。”  
丸井扯开嘴角笑出了声：“谢谢您的关注。”  
“我的恋人，和您一样，也是电台主持人。我们交往的日子不短，真正待在一起的时间却并不能算多。他是个性格很开朗的人，但因为我的原因，有时候会委屈自己。”  
“我总以为自己做的足够好，后来才反应过来，对方会因为我无意识的举动而不安。”  
“不知道他是否关注这个节目，想借着这个电话，告诉他我很爱他。”

听到轻敲玻璃的声音，丸井朝导播间望去，木手一手拿着手机，另一只手提起一个纸袋示意自己带了宵夜。  
丸井笑笑，往话筒凑去：  
“我想，您的恋人一定都听到了。”

5.  
木手后来回想，小时候迷路后被小伙伴领着走回熟悉的街道，从不远处的楼房上往下望时，才猛然发现，当时自己茫然无措所站的位置，其实再拐一个弯就能看到大路了。  
那时候没有的勇气，想来，以一种更温柔的方式——回到了自己身边。

END.

【木丸冲鸭——】


End file.
